


Amare House

by scionavarielle



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Host, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-02-28 22:31:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2749532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scionavarielle/pseuds/scionavarielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome to Amare House, the perfect place for the lonely and wandering souls. If you have time, perhaps, you would like to come? To listen to some stories untold or just to relax yourself, accompanied by our Nyx and Lustine? Let’s sneak a peek on our first Nyx, Six</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Idk why this plot has been haunted me somehow, lol, so I decided to make this C:  
> And besides, I keep thinking they'll make a hot host :P  
> Anyway, enjoy!  
> xoxo
> 
>  

 

Welcome to Amare Host House! Ah, I see a new face. 

Come come. Call me Hee by the way,  Lady Hee at your service. 

 

So, what are you doing here kitten? You lost? No? 

 

Oh well,  if you don't want to say. It's fine. Everyone has one or two secrets of their own.

 

Alright! Let's start. Hmm, maybe we should begin on how it works around here. Basically, like any other host house, you can choose whoever you want to accompany you,  _if_ they are available tho. You can choose to be  _serviced_  privately or not, they have different charges, by the way. 

 

We accept  _any_  kind of payment, you don't have to worry if you don't have money. In fact, our hosts never really accept money. They just  _enjoy_  doing what they are doing. 

I know that face. You're wondering what kind of host house that doesn't accept any money, right? 

 

Well, that will be a long story, but to be short. This is all what the  _master_  of the house wants. Oh and just for your information, we don't care of  _orientation_  here. You can be straight, bi, pan, whatever as long as you don't create any chaos in here. 

 

.

-x-

.

 

Ah, you have a good taste there man. Unfortunately, I can't tell you his name. In fact, we don't know most of the hosts' name here, for _privacy_. 

 

That's one of the rules here. You should not use any name, so not to be  _subjective_. 

Haha. Because some people has certain image for names so yeah, to avoid any cause, we use  _numbers_.

Yep, numbers.

 

See the weird haircut blonde over there? He's Eleven. 

 

He's one of the **Nyx**. Nyx? Nyx is the name for those who are mostly asked around here. So far there are three Nyx here. As the rest, we usually call them as  **Lustine**  


 

Well, we have Eleven, the blonde guy over there who's probably cracking out some old jokes. He is a dork, that's all I could say, in a positive way though. 

 

Then we have Six. He's the guy with the beard over there, definitely not American. He gives this calm aura around him, so people usually look for him asking for a company. He's a good listener too, if you need any. 

 

Hmm, where's him? Ah, there he is! Let me introduce you to Nine. He's the short black hair guy who's smiling over there. Maybe you can't really see it from this far, but he has the most beautiful blue eyes I have ever seen. Kidding. But he has indeed a pair of beautiful ones. He's also like Six, calm and the quiet one, but sometimes he can also be like Eleven. All cheerful and something. 

 

So those are the Nyx, we have many other Lustines here and you can be our guest to look around. Or has there anyone who has caught your eyes?

Aw, sweety, don't worry with the payment. I might lend you some if you need any ;)

 

Then, whom will you want to spend rest of the night with?

 

.

 

.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'll divide this into three or four chapters, hopefully I could do it in my spare time (on my silent week actually)  
> So, hope you enjoy :)


	2. Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first attempt to write a light smut but oh well orz

Six is smiling when he looks at the cute little boy who just got into Amare House. The so called boy is being accompanied by Lady Hee and Six knows that Lady Hee will not stop pestering until the boy admits he wants to be with one of the Lustines or Nyx there. That will take time though, Six thought.

“Six, what were you thinking?” His thought is brought back when he hears the voice of his guest for the night. A woman, clothed in short-sleeved cocktail dress, is leaning closer to Six. Her red dress with her left shoulder a bit exposed, emphasizes her curve nicely. Six just shakes his head and gives a peck to her beautiful lips.

“Nothing, just thinking how a beauty like you could exist,” whispers him. The woman chuckles.

“There is no need for your cheesy line for me, Six,” she replied. Her body gets closer and her mouth leans to Six’ ear, whispering, “Or should I call you Sami, hmm?”

Six – or Sami – smiles softly. He doesn’t reply anything back to her and instead embraces the woman to sit on his lap and next thing he does involve lips and tongues. His right hand caresses her bare neck, giving a light bite on it, making her shiver under his touch, while his left hand is doing a pretty good job with her exposed legs.

“Six,” she moans on his ear.

“Well, we don’t want anyone to hear it, now do we?” He whispers and she curses. Six cackles, in a low voice so no one will pay attention to them, not like they would anyway. Everyone is too busy with their own world now.

He grabs her hand and they walk out together from that place, going inside the private room on second floor that is there for _such_ occasion. And it seems like the Nyx has found his _entertainment_ for today.

.

Ah, it looks like Six has chosen his _guest_ for the day

Too bad now that you can’t be with him

Oh well, you see, each Nyx can only spend one night with the _special_ guest. They can entertain other guests but at the end of the night, they could choose one to spend the night with.

Yes, they can also choose none and entertain the other guest in this room.

We have a private room just in case and usually that’s the place where the Nyx will take their _guest_

Lustine? Ah, they have different rule. Unlike Nyx, the Lustine doesn’t have that kind of privilege to choose the guest, instead the guest choose them.

But of course, the Lustine can reject if the guest is not to their liking.

Why are you looking at me like that? Oh my, are you thinking we’re going to force our Lustine like that? Silly boy, of course no, the master himself will personally come if there is a guest out of control and force the Lustine

I’m usually being in charged to handle that but if it’s out of my hand already, possibly because the guest has a higher authority, then there comes our master

Who is our master, you want to know? Well, it’ll be up to the time.

Now let’s continue our journey, shall we? Or you want to have a peek on what Six does in the private room?

No? Too bad, it’ll be fun

.

Six or Sami Khedira is actually not a poor man. On the other hand, he has his own café on the street. It’s not that big, but at least every lunch and dinner, the café is packed. Sami himself couldn’t tell the reason why he has accepted the job in here. He could only say that it’s to fill his time because he doesn’t have anything to do at night. Besides, sometimes the payment is great, so he has nothing to complain.

Speaking of payment, he recalls that he just invited a _guest_ , but they didn’t do anything. The rules don’t mention anything about having sex with your customer every time, he could just talk or listen to the customer’s request. Last night, Sami gave a cup of tea to make her feel a little relax before suddenly she broke down in tears, telling Sami about her problems. Sami, as usual, embraced the woman and patted her back, whispering comforting words.

Tired of crying, the woman went to a deep sleep and Sami followed after because he needed his rest before going to manage his own café. When he wakes up that day, the woman is still sleeping, smiling peacefully and Sami couldn’t stop himself to caress her cheek slowly.

She stirs in her sleep. Sami decides that it’s time for him to go. He leaves a note telling her that he’ll off to work and she could ask Lady Hee for help if she needs.

When he opens the door, someone has already stood there, mouth opened in surprise. Sami recognizes the man and he smiles. “Mesut? What are you doing?” He asks.

Mesut doesn’t respond. His mouth still opens and yet nothing comes out. Sami tilts his head a little, confused with the weird behavior of the younger man in front of him. “What is it?”

Sami could hear the gulping sound coming from the younger lad. “Lady Hee asked me to clean the room and I thought –“

“Ah, okay,” Sami opens the door wider, an invitation for Mesut to come in. The Nyx steps aside so the other man could get inside and do the job. “I guess I should be going then.” Sami says, not sure if Mesut will hear it, but when the latter just nods, Sami does the same then walks away.

.

.

The rules? Well, we don’t really have many. The Nyx and Lustines can come every time they want as long as they come at least on weekend.

Oh, yes, we have two rules that I shall say, strict

First one shall be “No one shall call the name in public”

They can share their name if they want, the Nyx and Lustine, as long as it’s not being shout out in public.

Second is that, any relationship among the Nyx and Lustines are forbidden.

It means that those who work here could not have any romantic relationship with each other. They can have it with the guest or others, just not _inside_ this house.

.

.

The room is dark, save the lamp on the bedside. Nothing could be seen except a silhouette of two men, on a bed. One is above the other, pouncing inside creating a creaking sound from the bed. We could hear the panting from both men and sometimes a moan from the man below. The moonlight then decides to light the room a little and there we could see Six or Sami is kneeling. His hands are spreading the legs from the man below him, the man we have just met before – Mesut.

“Sa – sami, there, hah.”

“Fuck it, Mesut, damn.”

Sami moves in an animalistic speed. In. Out. In. Out. Their lips brush once or twice when he leans down. Mesut could not comprehend what’s going on except that he enjoys it and doesn’t want this to be ended anytime soon. However, he knows it is unlikely because he could feel that Sami is getting harder inside. Moreover, his is not anything better. He could feel that he will reach his climax if not because Sami is grabbing his shaft tightly.

“Together,” Sami manages to make a clear word. Mesut could only nod. He circles his hand to Sami’s neck, embracing both of them while Sami is doing a pretty job down there. Next thing they hear is their name being called by the other.

Sami lies down beside Mesut after slowly pulling out from the latter. They both turn their head to face each other. Once they do, the smile never leaves their face. Sami caresses Mesut’s cheek while the latter close his eyes, to savor each touch. Then the hand stops to tilt his chin and brings his face closer to Sami. Their lips meet again for the nth time, Mesut has lost count.

“You know we break the rule right?” Mesut asks softly, Sami chuckles.

“We’ll talk about the rule when we’re in there. Here, you’re Mesut and I’m Sami, no Melike and Six, kay?”

Mesut nods slowly. “You slept with that girl?”

“No, I never do that anymore since I’m with you,” Mesut glares at Sami like the first doesn’t believe what he has just heard. Sami cackles while playing with Mesut hair. “Okay, once or twice, but just the foreplay and besides, Lady Hee will take notice if I don’t bring guest anymore. How about you, hmm?”

The older between the two sneaks his head on Mesut’s neck, inhaling the boy’s scent. “Same – ah,” Mesut moans when Sami gives a gentle peck on the former’s neck then licks the red mark there. “I can’t go there tomorrow.” He rubs the mark to emphasize what he’s referring. Sami chuckles again.

“That’s the point. I can’t go there cause I need to check on the café, so you should not go there too.”

Mesut sighs. If Sami has decided on something, he will not have a chance to argue. Even though the older man looks calm but he can be so demanding sometimes, Mesut _experiences_ that already. And demanding Sami could result in a week of staying in bed.

“Well then, since we’re going to take a day off tomorrow, why not continue for the next round then?” Sami grins while Mesut could only blush a little.  

“Really, where did you learn to be like that?”

“Cause I have to be the Nyx, so,” Sami shrugs it off. He captures Mesut lips the next moment before the latter could protest.

It will be a long long night.

.

.

To some others, Mesut and Sami relationship (if it can be called as relationship at all) is complicated. Most will be thinking, how could one bear with the thought of their couple (once again, if they can be called as couple) be with someone else? Simple answer, they can’t. However, they have soon gotten used to that and think that as a job more than anything. Although both actually have a real job in the real world, they love being in there, playing as a Nyx and Lustine, satisfying others.

It is something that can never be expressed for no word will be the right one, but they care for each other and even maybe if it’s not love, it is enough for both of them. They have something that even more unbreakable than love and friendship, something that has yet unnamed.

.

.

What will happen if they break the rule, you ask?

Well, to be quite honest, we don’t really think about that. The first rule is to protect yourself, so if you break it then you’re ruining yourself.

For the second one, it’s just for fun.

Haha. You see, when you’re told not to do something, you tend to do it because you love the challenge.

So, there, and besides, it could increase the excitement

Now, shall we continue your tour?

.

.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I'll leave an open ending here somehow  
> like  
> mesut and sami's real identity  
> why they are there  
> how they met and such   
> lol
> 
> cause i tried to make one to explain bout them and it sounds too cliche to my liking so ;; i just make it like this :(


End file.
